Right Through Me
by Envelopesandwich
Summary: Nearly Headless Nick and a mystery student realize they have feelings for each other. But how can this be? Nick is a ghost...and REALLY FREAKING OLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sir Nicholas De Mimsey Porpington floated over the dinner tables, eyeing the tofurkey and roasted red pepper pizzas. It had been 500 years since he'd tasted food, and he usually didn't miss it, but every once in a while the longing came over him for a few, brief moments.

He rounded the Ravenclaw table and began to drift along the Hufflepuff's peanut satay and sesame seitan. He was near to the end when something caught him, out of the corner of his transparent eye.

"Pass the cashew creme, please," said a boy who looked to be in his 7th year, with an underbite and a brown moptop. Nicholas had seen him before, but couldn't place exactly where. It seemed to him that it was more than just in passing. A girl across and two seats down leaned over, handing the boy a blue jug. He poured a generous amount into his silver goblet, set it down on the table, and lifted it to his lips. When he put it back down, a white moustache graced his upper lip.

Nicholas felt a sudden heat near his bellybutton. He put his hands down to touch his waist but they went right through. What was this nonsense? He was a ghost. He shouldn't be able to feel anything. But at that moment his grey, whispy heart was beating fast as could be. He could not take his eyes away from this boy.

"Sir Nicholas?" By god, the boy was speaking to him. "Are you all right?" The boy was staring right back at him.

Nicholas quickly shook his head, not in disagreement, but in an attempt to set his mind right. His scarf was loose, however, and his head jerked off a bit from his neck. His cheeks blushed a deep grey, and he set his head back upon his neck, and wrapped the scarf tightly around it.

"I'm just fine, thank you. I...I must go see to the...I must go check on Peeves. He could be...trying on Professor McGonagall's knickers now, and who knows what he'd leave in them." With that, he swiftly flew away, leaving the students at the table, and the boy with the underbite and the brown moptop.

When he was safely in the hall, Nicholas caught his non-existent breath. "This is ridiculous," he said sternly to himself. "That is a student. And a live person at that." He shook his head. "You'll just have to put it out of your mind. Put _him_ out of your mind."

Sir Nicholas drifted off down the corridor, filling his mind with thoughts of curry soup and asparagus pie, a longing he was at least familiar with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Now, children, you must spread ALL the legs of the Garmaneous Ventricular if you wish to extract the Emerbone."

Herbology class for the seventh years was harder than ever. Many students were behind because of the sheer amount of work involved. Ginny Weasley was one of those students, along with Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith, and quite a few others. Neville Longbottom had the highest marks in Herbology, however, outshining even Hermione Granger, who looked quite spent these days. She had been taking Remedial Potions classes, and they must have been long and hard, for she often came to bed quite late and looking very disheveled.

That day a certain boy with an underbite was having trouble with his Garmaneous Ventricular. Its legs refused to stay open, curling over his fingers, but not as if they were attacking, but as if they were scared, and it was almost...affectionate? He stood there, watching the plant hold his hands, as its legs pulsed ever so subtly.

"Hey!" one of his friends shouted at him. He jerked his head up and his hand from the Garmaneous Ventricular. It let out a soft cry, and he reached down to pet it.

"What the hell are you doing?" his friend Zacharias asked incredulously. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing," said the boy. "Just...I'm tired. That's all."

In truth, he was quite tired. The peircing eyes of a certain ghost had been in his mind all night. He wasn't sure what Nicholas had wanted from him, but he wanted to find out. Maybe it was...he didn't even know. His life was boring, that was all, so any little moment of excitement, he held onto, hoping that it might go somewhere.

"All right, class! Please put your extracted Emerbone in this jar," said Professor Sprout, as she handed a jar to Ron Weasley, who put his shiny, white Emerbone in and passed it to the next student. "If you have not extracted it, see me after class today, for extra lessons." Ginny Weasley recieved the jar and passed it along without putting anything in it. Something shiny and white stuck out of her robe pocket.

When the jar came to the boy, he jammed his hand into his Garmaneous Ventricular. It let out a shrill scream, and everyone turned and stared. He looked around sheepishly, as he pulled his hand out, holding the Emerbone.

"For goodness sake, you have to be careful with those plants. 5 points from Hufflepuff. My own house, I'm afraid," sighed Professor Sprout. "Weren't you listening at the beginning of class?"

The boy nodded. "I just must have forgotten."

Professor Sprout shook her head. "Well I hope this will help you remember. I'd like you to stay after class as well."

The boy sighed, dropped his Emberbone into the jar, and passed it along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sir Nicholas floated impatiently between the trees outside the door to the Great Hall. Herbology got out at 5 o clock. It was much later than that. He nearly turned to head back inside when all of a sudden he saw THE BOY walking quickly, in his direction. Was he alone? Yes, he seemed to be.

"Oh no you should stay out of it, put it out of your mind, Nick," Sir Nicholas whispered to himself. "You shouldn't even be here. This isn't right, he's only a boy. But a legal boy...no! You can't! It shouldn't happen! You don't even have a real body anymore!"

"Is someone there?" the boy asked. He squinted in the dark night.

Nicholas shut up at once, and tried to remain still.

"Sir Nicholas, is that you?" he said. Crap. Him and his stupid ghostly, glowing, bobbing body.

"Ahem, why yes, yes it is, young man," Nick said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, as he floated down from the trees.

"Thought so. What are you doing hiding in trees?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was just getting some fresh air."

The boy cocked one of his eyebrows. "I didn't know ghosts could breathe."

Nicholas's cheeks tinged slightly. "In the figurative sense, you know. Just to get out of that stuffy castle. Away from the other ghosts. And the other...boring...students."

The boy nodded his head.

"Soooooo...." said Nicholas. "Uh....would you like...to take...a...walk?"

The boy shrugged. "I've nothing else to do. Zacharias and the others were playing Wizardopoly tonight but I had to stay late for Herbology."

"Oh...why was that?" Nicholas asked, listening intently, as they began to move across the gigantic lawn.

"Professor Sprout doesn't like me manhandling her plants, I guess. Anyway, we didn't really have much of a lesson. She mostly talked to Ginny, it was rather boring."

Nicholas drifted alongside the boy, staring at his face. It was quite beautiful, however normal it seemed. And the underbite was quite charming. Suddenly the boy looked up, and before Nicholas could look away, he asked, "What are you staring at? Have I got Ventricular slime on my face?"

Nicholas stammered, "Oh...n-no. I'm...I'm just...just trying to figure out where I've seen you before. I know I have. I just can't place it..."

"I remember." The boy spoke softly now, although no one else was around. "It was my second year. And you...you saved my life."

Nicholas's eyes widened. "I did?"

The boy nodded. "When the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and the basilisk was gradually petrifying people. We were in the hall, and we looked into the basilisk's eyes. But I looked through you. And we were both petrified. But not dead."

"You're Justin..." Nicholas started.

"...Finch-Fletchley," Justin finished.

Nicholas tried to let out a breath, and then remembered he was a ghost. He had been forgetting his ghostly ways as of late. "Well, can't say I'm much of a hero. I had no idea that was going to happen. And I was just floating there."

"You still saved me, " said Justin. "I've always been grateful for that. If you want to know the truth, I honestly don't even like ghosts. They scare me."

Nicholas frowned a bit.

"But after that, I became not so afraid. Of you at least. The Bloody Baron still makes everyone crap their bloomers."

Nicholas chuckled. "Even me, sometimes, Justin, and I can't even crap." The two laughed.

All of a sudden Justin stopped short. Nicholas didn't have enough time to stop with him, and jerked forward, right into him. He swooped out as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry, Justin," Nicholas said apologetically. "I didn't realize you were stopping. I know nobody likes to have a ghost walk through them."

"Well I'm right at the edge of the lake. And it's all right," Justin said, half-smiling. "It didn't actually feel that bad. It felt...kind of...good." He quickly stared down into the depths of the lake, even though it was pitch black.

Nicholas stared at him. Did Justin really just say that? He opened his mouth to speak but...

"Well I should go to my common room, I've got a lot to do tomorrow and I should get a head start on sleep. It's a long walk back across the lawn, you know. Except you don't because you don't walk. Because you're...a ghost." Justin said all this very fast, and turned from the lake and started back towards the castle, at a quick pace.

"Wait," called Nicholas. "Do you want to..." and he realized that anything he really wanted to ask Justin would just sound stupid, and creepy, and he was a human boy after all.

Justin stopped, and turned around, hesitantly.

Nicholas paused. "I hope you do better in Herbology on Thursday," he said, finally.

Justin nodded. "Thanks." He turned to go, and then turned around again. "How do you know I have Herbology on Thursday?"

Nicholas made a gulping sound, and then said, "I'm a ghost, Justin, I can go through walls. I just hear things sometimes."

Justin shrugged. "Well thanks again." And he took off towards the school.

Nicholas gave a slight whimper as Justin walked away. When the boy was out of sight, he crossed his legs and lowered himself until he was hovering just over the grass in front of the lake. A black tentacle rose from the water, then splashed down, and back into the depths. Nicholas did not even notice. He just gazed at the castle, wondering which window was Justin's, and what he was doing at that very moment. Why had he taken off so suddenly? His words raced through Nicholas's head, 'It felt...kind of...good.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Justin Finch-Fletchley raced up the spiraling stone steps as fast as he could. He was near the common room entrance, when he slowed down, and quietly stepped towards a knight in armor.

"Badgers are friends, not food," he whispered. The knight nodded, and melted against the wall to form a door. Justin grabbed the handle, and opened it gently.

Once on the other side, he closed it softly and stepped into the common room. Little stuffy yellow chairs adorned the room, and Justin padded across the soft black carpet, past the fire which was blazing quite nicely. He felt the heat of the fire on his legs, which were somehow sweaty.

He tiptoed up to his room, where his classmates, including Zacharias, were snoring away. He kicked off his shoes, and then, without even pulling back his covers, he climbed onto his bed, lay down, and closed his eyes.

He lay for a few minutes, willing himself to go to sleep, but something kept flooding his mind. Some_one_. And the heat he had felt on his legs from the fire was no match for the heat he felt beneath his pants, where his sweaty legs and his stomach met his pelvis.

Nicholas's scratchy voice filled Justin's head, turning his flesh even hotter. This couldn't possibly be happening. He must have a fever. A fever caused by 500 year old ghosts. 500 year old, handsome, sexy, delicious...

Justin's hand, without him realizing it, had snaked its way down to his pants button, and was slowly undoing the top. He stopped, and noticed he was breathing quite heavily. Looking around the room, everyone was still sleeping. He took his wand from his nightstand. "Prospectus," he whispered, and the drapes around his bed shut tightly.

He set his wand back down, and closed his eyes, his fingers still on his half unbuttoned button. This was ridiculous. This couldn't be happening. He didn't even like boys.

Nicholas's face flashed in his mind, and a wave of fire flashed in his crotch, and he brought his other hand down to his pants, and unbuttoned them hastily. Then he slowly slid his right hand into his underwear, where his cock was quite stiff, and warm. He gave it a slight squeeze, and stifled a moan. He brought his hand down to the bottom, and then back up, and began, slowly at first, then quicker, to slide it up and down, over and over.

Nicholas's words filtered through his mind, spurring him to move faster and harder. _"Would you like to...take a walk?" "I didn't realize you were stopping." "I wanted to get away from...the...other...boring...students." "Do you want to..."_ What was Nicholas going to say?

Justin bit his lip, as he tugged harder. He wished that it wasn't him doing this, but Nicholas. But then how could Nicholas do it? He was a ghost. He had walked right through Justin. Although that had felt different from any other time a ghost had walked through him. It felt almost solid, like Nicholas had to drag himself out, instead of just float. It felt cool...but hot...fire...and ice...and...

PS!!! Fun fact: I looked up a word to use for the spell to close his drapes, and apparently "Prospectus" is Latin for "Close your eyes and open your mouth." How more perfect could that be XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sir Nicholas drifted sadly about the castle windows. He had sat at the lake for as long as he could handle, which wasn't very long, and so he had taken to moping about the outside of the castle.

"He'll never like me. It'll never work," he grumbled. "What was I thinking? I'm a ghost, a 600 year old ghost at that, and he's a living, breathing, piece of glorious boyflesh. That I will never ever have. He was probably just saying it felt good when I ran through him to be nice to me."

Nicholas meandered past more windows, his face fixed in a sad scowl, when he noticed movement in one of them. He peered in.

A dormitory, with several four poster beds hung with yellow and black drapes, graced Nicholas's eyes. One of the beds had the drapes pulled all the way around it, however.

_Almost_ all the way.

Through a small sliver between the bed post and the drapes, someone was shifting, and...groaning? Nicholas noticed a mop of brown hair. His heart began to pound, regardless of the lack of blood in his body. The someone in the bed had their hand in their pants, and was raising it up and down, swiftly.

'It's him,' Nicholas thought. Well if he couldn't be with him, at least he could give himself the pleasure of watching this.

Justin moaned softly, and put his left hand up to his mouth to stifle it. His right hand kept working down below, and even in the darkness, his cheeks were visibly flushed.

Nicholas suddenly felt heat down below, in himself. It was happening again. But how? He wasn't supposed to feel anything at all! It didn't make sense. Neither did his hands reaching towards his belt buckle, slowly unbuckling it, and dropping it below him, where it fell silently to the earth. And neither did his hand, slowly sliding into his 500 year old ghostly pants, and onto his cock. It didn't feel solid, exactly, but it felt more real than it ever had since he'd died. His hand still went through it slightly, but not entirely, and he...he felt something. Something in his cock, and around it. A heat, and then tiny, sporadic shivers. He began to slide his hands up and down, shivering at the heat expelling through his ghostly form.

He looked back at Justin, whose face was covered in sweat. Nicholas wanted to lick it off. But he settled for watching Justin's face tighten, and loosen, and tighten again, as their hands, separately but simultaneously, glided over their penises.

"Ohhh...Sir Nicholas," Justin suddenly cried out, softly.

Nicholas's hand stopped suddenly. The boy couldn't have seen him, could he? No, he was still going on himself. Then...he must...

Nicholas knew this was crazy. But he couldn't stop himself, it was taking over him...

He glided through the castle wall and through Justin's drapes.

Justin's eyes were closed, and he did not notice the glowing, ghostly figure floating above him. He kept stroking himself, moaning quietly.

"Oh Nicholas, yes."

Nicholas could not help himself. He pulled his own hand from his pants and brought it and his other one down to Justin's unbuttoned pants, and hoped for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Surprisingly, his hands held the pants solidly. He began to pull them down.

Justin's eyes flashed open and his hand flew from his pants. Nicholas pulled his hands back, startled.

"Oh my god what?" he yelped. Someone shifted loudly from outside his bed, and he and Nicholas were still for a second, until they heard a gigantic snore.

Justin stared at Nicholas. "I was just...what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be...doing...ghostly duties?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about...I couldn't...I want..." Nicholas stammered.

"What?" Justin said, breathingly rapidly. This...this was so bizarre. A ghost just tried to take his pants off while he was masturbating while thinking of said ghost. What the hell.

"I heard you," said Nick. "I heard you say my name."

"I don't...don't know what you're talking about," stuttered Justin.

"I'm too old and too wise and too impatient to buy that, Justin."

"Well fine!" he whispered, indignantly. "But could you just go away now? I feel embarrassed enough." He covered his face with his hands.

Nicholas frowned, and reached his hand over to pull Justin's away.

Justin looked at him in awe. "How did you do that? You're a ghost!"

"I'm as much in the dark as you are, Justin. All I know is I haven't felt like this the whole time I've been dead."

"Why now? What do you think has changed it?" Justin asked.

"This," said Nicholas. He took a breath that actually felt almost like a breath, and reached his hand down, and took a hold of Justin's cock. Justin's eyes went wide, but he didn't try to stop him. It felt so different from his own hand. It was hot, yet freezing, at the same time. Nicholas squeezed slightly, and a pang of hot shivers stung Justin's entire body.

"My god, that feels...I don't even know," Justin gasped. "But I had no idea...I thought it was only me, who..."

"Ever since that night in the Great Hall I haven't been able to get you off my mind," Nicholas said. "But I thought you would never feel the same. I'm more than 500 years old, if you count the years I was alive. And that too. I'm a ghost. And a man."

Justin gulped, still aware of the fact that Nicholas's hand was clenched around his penis. "I don't care, I just...I want you."

He reached for Nicholas's shoulders, not sure if he would be able to take hold of him, but he did, and he pulled him in close to his face. He hesitated, and Nicholas took charge, and pressed his lips to Justin's. Justin's lips tasted salty...they tasted salty! He could taste! Justin, spurred by Nicholas's assertiveness, slipped his tongue through Nicholas's firey lips, and their tongues met, lashing at each other, tangling. Nicholas scraped the insides of Justin's teeth. Justin pulled back a bit and nibbled on Nick's lip. Nick nibbled back.

"I can't take this anymore," Nicholas said, hoarsely. "I need you now."

Nicholas pulled himself from Justin's face, and drifted down to his pants, to finish what he had started. Justin moaned, because while Nicholas was pulling his pants down, he had also put his mouth on the tip of his throbbing cock, and was slowly sliding it down, tonguing it. It was going through his cock, just slightly, but it was so erotically bizarre it didn't bother him.

Nicholas pulled off him and sucked the tip ever so slightly. Justin twitched and moaned. "You taste...so amazing."

"You...you can taste?" Justin said weakly.

"I can. It's amazing," Nicholas responded. "May I continue?"

Justin whimpered, and that could only mean yes. Nicholas brought his mouth down again, and sucked hard. He moved his hands up to fondle Justin's balls. Justin squirmed, crying out. Nicholas moved his tongue all the way around, and kept squeezing his balls. Nicholas's other hand roamed up and down Justin's 's face tightened, and sweat poured from his forehead. Nicholas moved his mouth up and down, sucking hard, and then sucking the tip.

"Ohhhhh!!!!" cried Justin. He could feel his insides start to rumble. Nicholas licked the tip of his tongue slowly around Justin's cock, and then placed his mouth right on top and sucked again. Justin moaned in ecstacy. An explosion of white cream filled Nicholas's mouth. He swallowed it. Justin looked at him weakly.

"My first drink in 5 centuries. And now..."

He slowly turned Justin over, and brought him up to a kneeling position. He slid off his own pants, then lay his hands on Justin's back, and slid his legs open slightly with his knee. He moved his left hand up and down Justin's back, and onto his soft, supple ass. Justin shivered, and Nicholas smiled. He slowly drifted forward, until his glowing, erect cock was mere centimeters away from Justin's cheeks. He leaned forward slightly, just brushing them with the tip.

Justin whimpered. "What are you waiting for?"

Nicholas grabbed a hold of Justin's back, and slid his cock into his warm, fleshy ass. Justin arched his back slightly, and let out a moan. Nicholas's cock felt more like fire and ice than any other part of him. It seemed like it was almost filling his whole body with painful pleasure. Nicholas pulled out slightly, and then thrusted back in. Justin's ass felt so warm, a warmth he thought he'd never feel again.

"Oh Sir Nicholas, yes," Justin cried sharply. Nicholas kept moving, thrusting rythmically. Justin squeezed his eyes shut, in awe at pleasure he felt, and from a 500 hundred year old ghost no less.

Sir Nicholas groaned. The heat in his loins was rising, and moving towards his cock. He could feel something moving through him, longing to get out. He groaned again, and thrust deeper. Justin moaned along with him. Nicholas moved faster, and faster, as the heat rose and rose until it burst inside him, and through his cock, and into Justin's body, completely hot this time. Both of them cried out in pleasure. Nicholas's semen was moving through him, and out of him, and up into the air, through the top of his bed. Nicholas began to pull out but Justin threw his hand back and said, "No! Leave it in! It just...it just feels so amazing."

Nick pulled the two of them over on their sides, and lay next to Justin, his ethereal cock still throbbing inside Justin's very human ass.

"HEY JUSTIN!!!!" a voice suddenly yelled out. Justin's heart stopped. Zacharias had woken.

"Next time you wanna touch yourself at night...leave your damn wand off. You know where your dick is."

Justin looked back at Nick's glowing body.

"Oops," Nick whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Sure thing," Justin grumbled, stifling a giggle as well.

There was a pause. "Well can you fucking turn it off now? Jesus christ it's 2 in the morning!"

Sir Nicholas placed his hand over Justin's mouth as he pulled himself out, in case he made any cries of protest.

"We'll...meet...later," he said, and he bit Justin's ear. Justin shivered at his icy teeth, then said, "Nox!" and Sir Nicholas sank through his bed and through the floor, grabbing his glowing pants as he did.

"THANK YOU," said Zacharias. "Jesus, you'd have to get the porn that fucking TALKS, wouldn't you? No wonder you never get laid."

Justin just smiled.


End file.
